callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Deadshot Daiquiri
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MUL9B6f_W04&feature=relmfu Deadshot Daiquiri Jingle Deadshot Daiquiri is a Perk-a-Cola that is featured in the game mode Zombies. It was introduced in Call of the Dead and reappeared in Shangri-La and Moon. The perk is the Zombies version of Steady Aim, with the addition of two other features. This perk costs 1500 points to buy on Xbox 360 and Playstation 3, although PC version only costs 1000 points. On the PC, Deadshot Daiquiri has the same reticle reduction effect as the other platforms, however on the Playstation 3 and Xbox 360 in addition to this it also moves the aim-assist from the torso to the head, and it reduces all weapon recoil. Attempting to knife will lunge the blade at the enemy's face, which may cause a miss in low-gravity areas on Moon. The perk's icon consists of a dark gray background color with the foreground being a head behind a set of cross-hairs.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s6Gzb5rCRu8 Location(s) *'Call of The Dead' - On the top floor of the lighthouse, next to the Zipline and the doorway and a Mystery Box location. *'Shangri-La' - Changes places among Double Tap Root Beer, PhD Flopper and Stamin-Up in the underground mines of the map. *'Moon' - In the top floor of the laboratories, right next to a table that could contain the Hacker, in the room that contains the MP5K. Jingle To err is human, to forgive is divine. Well I'm not forgiving and the error ain't mine! They ain't quite human; least they're not to my eyes. One sip of this and I'll give them the shock of their lives! Yeah, we got the guns and we got the bombs! In deadshot heaven, we pop skulls for fun! Zero in baby, zero on that spot. the hot spot baby, give it all you got! So quit complaining, about your bad aiming! Just try, try again for me! With the headshot power of Deadshot Daiquiri! Gallery New Sniper Scope.png|Deadshot Daiquiri used with the Scavenger Deadshot3.png|The Deadshot Daiquiri used with the M16 Wd deadshot daiquiri.png|The Deadshot Daiquiri logo. deadshot shangri la.JPG|Deadshot Daiquiri In Shangri-La, Notice The Alternate Color Scheme Trivia *The machine for this perk looks cheap, old, and poorly made with salvaged parts unlike other Perk-A-Cola machines. *According to the characters, this perk has a really sweet taste, with Samantha claiming it tastes like Strawberries. *It is based on the cocktail . *The glass on the machine is filled with blood. *Sniper rifles are affected by the aim assist so it can be very useful for getting easy headshots. *The perks icon looks similar to the headshot icon in Call of Duty: ZOMBIES. *Nikolai and Dempsey seem to be the only ones that dislike the perk, ironically as Nikolai normally likes alcoholic drinks. *In Shangri-La, the perk seemed to get a new model, as it is now dark green and cleaner. *Deadshot Daiquiri and PhD Flopper are the only Perk-A-Colas to have the jingle mention the zombies. References Category:Zombies Mode Category:Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops perks Category:Zombie Utilities Category:Call of the Dead